


Don't Want To Hurt You

by astreamofstars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astreamofstars/pseuds/astreamofstars





	Don't Want To Hurt You

She was far too light in his arms, her skin almost translucent and her bones like those of birds, hollow and fragile. He was careful not to injure her as he carried her from the raptor, not wanting to scrape her skin or bang her head. There was no hurry now. No hurry to do anything.

The rock was too hard for her poor back. He knew the muscles there tensed up sometimes from his rack; he'd worked the knots out often enough. Solid stone wasn't good enough, and he apologised softly as he lay her down and went to gather armfuls of the long grass to make a bed for her. A pillow so that her head would be supported.

He knocked her wig slightly as he placed her down. Gently pulled it back into place. That's better. And then changed his mind. She hated the wig. Never wore it when it was just him and her. Her favourite scarf was in his pocket where she'd asked him to hold it for her.

He'd never been able to get the knot quite right; she always laughed a little at his attempts and then redid it herself, but he tried so hard this time. Had to be a flat knot, so that she could lie on it and it wouldn't hurt her neck.

And the stones. He was afraid of how much they would hurt her, but maybe they'd keep her warm, at least? Gently, placed so very gently onto her, and the tears started to fall now, as he placed stones around her ankle and realised he'd never see her foot again, over her hand and watched his ring disappear under the rock.

When he reached her face, he couldn't, and he stopped, and he sat.

And they talked.


End file.
